User talk:SoPretentious/Archive 2
RE: Thanks for letting me know about that, I've fixed it. I was trying to link to the redirect page Project:Blacklisted Subjects, but forgot the "s" on the end (facepalm). Luckily that was just me being stupid on that occasion, as opposed to there being an error in the template itself. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Source Mode I've noticed lately you have been messaging users with the source mode template which is fine when their edits cause severe coding issues, but the latest one was a simple template issue and there really wasn't much need to use that template. (Nor to warn twice.) I would advise only using that template/warning when someone posts a story with wide-spread issues requiring it to be marked for review and fixed as otherwise it can cause unnecessary confusion. Thanks, keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Holy Sh*t Holy shit, dude, thank you so much for the fixes. I've been meaning to take a look at that one for a while :) I'd love to have you as an editor actually if you'd like. My old one has kind of left me :/. I don't pay people for it and I understand if you can't/don't want to but it'd be an honor for you to help me with my other stuff :) Peace out, man. Have a fantastic day, by the way I call most people "dude" and "man" and since I'm unknowing of your gender that's what I felt like I had to do, I do that with all of my friends :\ D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 02:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, wanted to thank you for your helping edit my story Castle Bravo. I'm not super familiar with Source Editor and I had a lot of issues right from the moment when I uploaded it. That, and I'm sorry that it's such a pain. I promise I wasn't trying to make it that troublesome. Nikiren27 (talk) 04:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Got It Now At least I hope I did. Sorry, I'm really REALLY new to this site and how it works, and honestly I haven't been having good run-ins with the people who are the heads of it :\ just issues about little things I'd rather not talk about. Anyway, can't wait for the feedback on the story. Don't know what else to say here, just thanks for noticing me I guess and have an awesome day as always. D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 04:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Per Dupin I'd like to wait until your current app. closes (the 12th). I'm trying to be a bit democratic here so I will need to try and get in touch with the other crats/admins just so I'm not taking advantage of my position and promoting people without reaching a consensus. (A couple of days will be required as some bureaucrats are quite busy with RL stuff.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:10, May 6, 2015 (UTC) More stuff to thank you for. The format thing has always been a pain in the ass to me so thanks for that. Quickly, everything you changed in Innocent Souls is good/just fine, but when Feel says "Mommy and Daddy," I thought that since that's technically their names to the person speaking it was supposed to be capitalized. Any thoughts? D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 00:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: The page is unprotected if you want to make the changes. Thanks for catching the issues. Jay Ten (talk) 02:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Source Mode Thanks for letting me know c; Chiyami (talk) 05:04, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Crediting Just a heads up, we don't add author credit unless they've indicated that they wanted credit by signing their name or something at the bottom. This is because some people upload work that isn't theirs, and also some people just don't want credited. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 02:08, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Right now. I see no current "Delete Now" tags although I do see some minor spatial issue with your sigs that need some resolution. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) header Thanks for fixing the display of my pasta! Mr.MellowDramatic (talk) 21:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Mr.MellowDramatic RE: By-user template I know, but the stories I added the template to where stories posted on the Writer's Showcase by the user. In the Showcase people only post their own work. MrDupin (talk) 21:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Your Signature It's kinda unwieldy. Maybe decrease the padding & font-size somewhat, currently it's taking up a bit too much space. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :For clarity, I'm talking about the one used here. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm not exactly sure, but I believe those pages are selected based on number of pageviews in the past week or so. Then again, it could just be total pageviews, either way, it's definitely pageviews that decide it. With regards to seeing the statistics of a specific page, there's no way to do so other than and, based on our total daily pageviews, as well as the fact that pages like A Cold Greeting apparently only have one pageview even though they have >10 edits, I think those are incorrect anyway. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I think the errors are probably intentional, given that it's a Trollpasta. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:49, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of Categories I saw your thread about deleting those two categories, we (admins) are actually already discussing that, so I've closed your thread, hope you don't mind. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Mod So your application for admin has been turned down, but since you requested moderator rights, you are being given them. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions on how to use them or situations in which you can/shouldn't use them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I Hope I'm Doing This Right I hope I'm doing this right and doing it in the appropriate place. (Sounds like what I said on my wedding night, hi-yoooo). I'm just completely new to all things wiki. Anyway, thank you so much for your thoughtful edits cleaning up my story! They were spot-on. Spiegelglas (talk) 12:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) My Signature My signature isn't correctly appearing on the nominations page for some reason, and I'm afraid my nomination is going to get discarded, can you tell me how to fix it? Tin77 (talk) 21:54, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For The Help Thanks for the help, but I have tried that, and it won't appear. It appears to be I'm doing something wrong, despite following your steps. Tin77 (talk) 22:10, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I messed up I accidentally created a duplicate of the wheels on the bus pasta while I was editing it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wheels_On_The_Bus_Kid I'm confused as to how that happened since the article already existed, but I think it may have happened because the article was moved to a different page and I had completed my edit at the exact same time. I was wondering if you were able to delete it? I went ahead and messaged Empyreal, but I figured I'd ask you too since you are on right now. Sorry for the mess up. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I figured, but wasn't sure. I thought it was worth a shot. I'm a bit embarrassed to be honest XD Thanks anyway. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:29, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for pointing that out. It was a hard time typing on a small keyboard, so I constantly type typos. It's fixed. RuckusQuantum 05:00, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Edits Please be careful that you only make edits that are absolutely necessary and please make sure you're certain they're correct. This is an example. Those few changes were either unnecessary or incorrect. "Any time" is best left as two words, as the combined word only works in certain instances, but the two separate words always work. "Begun" is the past participle of "begin" and should always be used when preceded by had/has/have. The instance you removed "knew" was just unnecessary and actually reads better the way the author had it, in my opinion (we should always try to maintain the integrity of the author's original version as much as possible). My main point here is it's best to leave things alone unless you're sure there's an actual error (no opinion based edits and no educated guesses). Personally, when I see something I'm unsure about, I either look it up or move on. We all make mistakes, so don't let this bother you, but I did have to mention it. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) How did you know? How did you know that I would go to your profile? Mr.dead1 (talk) 01:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead1 Why did you put those quotes together in my story? You made me look kind of stupid, Empy is pointing out flaws in my story that you did. I notice you left no comment, just hacked in and started doing weird stuff to my story. This is an entry in a contest. If the judge had taken off points for mistakes you have made to my prose, I would be quite upset. For the record, when two characters are engaged in diaglogue, their lines are seperated. Please make a note of that. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:33, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Look I know you're a bit upset, but if I recall correctly in his contributions, he recently fixed an issue where an author had separated one person's dialogue into two lines (can't recall which one) and this is likely an instance where making a number of edits back-to-back results in a form of 'highway hypnosis' (editing hypnosis) where the editor sees issues that are not actually present that they resolved in the past. (I get that effect too when slogging through the M4R section and I try to read a story normally. No harm, no foul. The issue was pointed out and resolved. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Commenting Fixed, thanks | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thanks so much for the help, I've wanted to publish that story for a long time now! I really appreciate it. :D Hero Forever 15:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Latest Tobit story Hey, Just finished my lastest Tobit story and would love some feedback for Tobit: Theory of Two. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:59, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Note on videos Please only add videos to stories where the author has requested it. As some people may not want a narration to be included in their story. I undid the ones I found that had not requested a narration. Please do not add videos as we have multiple narrators who want their narrations to be featured and it could lead to a lot of confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:04, May 18, 2015 (UTC) hello Hello, I am trying to upload a pasta here but it doesn't seem to want to work and I can't see any faults with it. May I ask what may be the issue? Is there a place where I can publish it so you can check it out? Sorry if you're not the one to handle that kinda stuff. Ranzenu (talk) 04:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I think I made a mistake with the title of my topic. It was supposed to be "One Strange Text Message". Is there any way to fix that? Ranzenu (talk) 04:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tupla In case you didn't see: I think I fixed it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:35, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) My story being a spinoff violation. Hi I was waiting for my story the Lumberjacks worst nightmare to be accepted, and saw you added the slenderman spinoff violation thing. The monster in my story isn't meant to be slenderman, its a living tree monster as indicited by the message at the end of the pasta saying "stop cutting down us trees" its just that video of an unknown creature seen in Russia which I used for the monster just suggests its slenderman, we don't know really what it is. I know creepypasta is for original ideas so I hope my story can stay because it took a lot of thought to think out some story with a moral of some kind. (Death4 (talk) 19:48, May 20, 2015 (UTC)) Re: There's a Protected Pasta... Love is unprotected, I'll take care of HMGS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Kind Regards Thanks for editing my pasta, and I won't do all those categories like that again. Kind Regards, Heatrist Heatrist (talk) 05:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks you :) For helping me. At least I know I am on the right track, and that when I do get to submitting a pasta of my own, there's hope for it. It's only been just under a 100 years, that we as a country have been our own republic. So, I do prefer to use British english to American english anyway. The dictionary references are going to be coming in handy, and so thanks you again. Hope you enjoy aswell did make, or made is how the tense work mos ;P AzChe (talk) 10:13, May 21, 2015 (UTC) control+f I can control+F them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Never! Also which ones have the typos? I looked at a few but didn't turn up the typos. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Those two words are the same... | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:47, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fixed, thanks for pointing them out. By the way, Wikia's going to be read only a bit later, see w:Thread:845182. Just letting you know 'cause you're generally active around that time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:56, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Sorry, I didn't know about that! Thank you for the correction! Have a pleasant night! Aeternum Nox (talk) 03:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) meanings... I'm following Seven, and you just edited there, but the way it was, and the way it is made, and makes sense. It's just when you read the sentance now, it should say made instead of make... you took out a did. I checked and the difference between the make and made is tense. mos is part of slang here AzChe (talk) 10:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: M4R I was actually mostly marking that page for review to remind myself of it, as I was on an iPad at the time, and deleting pages is really awkward on there, but thanks anyway. It has now been deleted. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorpresa! Corrected it, as for the spelling. Who knows, it may just be mispronunciation taking over or maybe there's an archaic way of spelling surprise that spell-check corrects to. I corrected the issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Done, although that hasn't been update in quite some time. (I honestly didn't know we had that.) Good catch. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Page Moves Hey, when moving older pages (i.e: pages which have been around for longer than a week) it's good practise to leave a redirect behind. They will have been indexed by search engines by then, so leaving a redirect is a good idea. Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Those are my personal Javascript pages - bits of code I use to speed up my editing, which are loaded only for me. The page I actually keep the majority of the useful tools I use on is my global Javascript, which is loaded on all Wikia wikis I visit. You don't need to add any of these pages yourself, I just find them useful to me. With regards to which tools from User:Underscorre/common.js are most useful, they're mostly useful to admins only - WHAM allows me to quickly delete all pages a user has created and rollback all their edits, and AjaxBatchDelete allows me to quickly delete a big group of pages. You may find the tools at my global Javascript more useful, so I encourage you to test them out at your global Javascript, if you are so inclined. With regards to the difference between User:Underscorre/common.js and User:Underscorre/wikia.js, the former is loaded on all skins (so Oasis and Monobook), while the latter only loads for the default skin (Oasis). If I wanted, I could also create User:Underscorre/monobook.js, which would only load for me on the Monobook skin. (Now going into excess detail) I also have User:Underscorre/common.css, User:Underscorre/wikia.css and w:User:Underscorre/global.css; which are similar name-wise, and correlate to the names of the Javascript pages, but change how things look, not how they act. If you're interested in this kind of thing, you may also be interested in the wiki's custom Javascript, which is loaded for all users of the Oasis skin, or our custom CSS, which is what controls how the names are coloured, and fixes a few minor things. Hope I've been of some help. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, you may also be interested in the Wikia developer's wiki, where you can find a ton of useful scripts to import. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Realised I misread your second question, sorry, I was in a rush. I think I answered it above, but User:Underscorre/common.js is Javascript loaded for me on all skins, User:Underscorre/wikia.css is CSS loaded for me on the default skin only. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Adminship Unfortunately there are a number of other factors included in an admin application other than time and edit counts. (In fact, when we were re-defining what admins'/Bcrats' roles were after we lost VCROC; it was more focused on QC, site clean-up, and mediation with editing mainly being done by rollbacks and moderators helping clean up and close threads.) We also have to see how a candidate will respond to reviews and their interactions with users on the WW, forums, talk pages, blogs, etc. and while Banning has played a more direct role in that aspect, we haven't really gotten a feel for how you would do in that role. While some of your edits have been very beneficial, there have been some concern about other edits as some of the quicker edits have caused problems and we've had to revert a number of edits for being incorrect or being unnecessary. Typically changing numerics to words isn't extremely necessary and there are some styles that dictate that only smaller numbers (ten and down) should be written out (unless the larger number starts a sentence, is monetary, or time-based.) and in interconnected dialogue, if a comma is used to end the first bit and a comma introduces the second piece of dialogue, it should be uncapitalized. "Here is an example," he said, "for how to properly do it." As well as some other edits which really were more stylistic and didn't impact the overall quality of a story. Additionally I have some concerns about some of the stories you have marked for review have been hit-and-miss. Where Banning has been more concise with his reasonings, sometimes your explanations have been cryptic/nondescript. "Possible candidate for deletion" doesn't necessarily explain the issues (Whether the story is cliched, a newly posted spinoff, possible plagiarism, poorly-written.) and a number of them have been deemed up to QS and fine which makes me a bit unsure about giving you privileges to delete as instead of lightening our load would make it more necessary to police your edits and deletions. I don't want to discourage you, I'd just like you to slow down a little and focus some on being a liaison in the community and helping users. An admin is a big part of the community whose job mainly focuses on keeping low QS stories off the site and making sure rules are upheld while being approachable. We've promoted some users in the past who were not yet ready and I'd hate to see that happen again. You've helped out around the community quite a bit, but we still have some concerns. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :I have to agree with what Travis has said above. I personally just have no idea what you would be like as an admin. I see very little interaction with users, and what I do see is very brief. Edit count is probably one of the least important things, as far as I'm concerned, when I think of what makes a good admin. Admins need to be well-rounded users that are good with people, and I just see very little from you other than your edits. Just slow down and enjoy the site a bit more. Get to know people a little better and spread yourself around a bit. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again I feel like I should point out that edits are not the most important thing on this wiki. There have been a number of users who have applied for positions in the past who meet those requirements, but were not promoted for other issues. If you look at our current admins' contributions, you'll notice a majority of it is focused on user talk pages (Usually templates), small edits here-and-there, and QC.) You may average 40 edits on a daily basis, but we have to review each and every one because some are made hastily (As if trying to edit every story in the RA feed that pops up.) and actually are incorrect/have no bearing on improving quality itself. That actually makes more work for us. (Especially when you edit over someone who has made an incorrect edit.) When I applied for admin two years back, I was averaging maybe five-ten in-depth edits a day, working to clear out the M4R section, and translating the AltLang category. Quantity has never trumped quality on this wiki. ::As for M4R, the 10-20 stories that you registered as a possible candidate for deletion without much other explanation is actually pretty worrisome. We need to know before we promote an admin that we can trust them to show good judgement and don't have to look over their shoulders for each-and-every action. As our quality standards have improved, a number of older stories are no longer up to snuff, but marking those 10-20 for review when there is no real discernible problem is not the most reassuring thing when we're trying to figure out your ability to impartially review and find issues in stories. Marking numerous stories for review is what actually got multiple users like Miracles/Bug in trouble and led to the creation of that template so users have to be descriptive. ::For your final argument, there are multiple users who meet all the requirements for admin who haven't been promoted. Those requirements are like prerequisites. You should meet them, but having them all doesn't mean you are a shoe-in. Thiago and Wave (as well as Likferd's first Vcroc app.) come to mind off the top of my head. Currently we have two active admins and one active bureaucrat, while we do need more assistance, rushing into it and promoting someone who is not yet ready would only cause more problems. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:50, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Greetings SoPretentious!! I'm just wondering if you can tell me what does a showcase moderator like you do. I'm hoping to see your reply soon :). Advance thanks! Th3.5cu1p7ure (talk) 01:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Th3.5cu1p7ure GREETINGS Hello SoPretentious. Remember me? The one that asked what is the work of a showcase moderator? Anyway, thanks for the reply. Can I ask you the link of the page where to find the rules when writing a story? I have finished the draft of my pasta and i'm about to submit it. But I think I should review the rules first to avoid mistakes. Thanks for your reply. Th3.5cu1p7ure (talk) 09:35, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Th3.5cu1p7ure Hello, Thank you for the heads on some the rules about content and all. I'm still learning the ropes of this site since I do not post often. However, I will keep in mind to review the rules and the like. Thanks again. Mrhuddaknic (talk) 09:39, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Thanks so much for editing my Dr. Fly story I'm new to this and you helped add in the chapters. Thank you so much! Keep up your awesome work! Dudeviet (talk) 11:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll check 'em out Thanks for sending me the links. I'll read and review your stories today. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Posted reviews Hey, Just read both of the stories that you linked to me. I left a detailed review on both pages. I enjoyed both of them a great deal. Thank you for asking my opinion. Banningk1979 (talk) 19:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request I will check them out by the end of the week. Thanks for bringing them to my attention. MrDupin (talk) 10:41, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Navigation I've done all the navigations for Dracula, and Emp's done Lost Episodes. Could you tell me what the sequel to the second one is? Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, if you're warning a user about posting a story on their user page, feel free to use ~~~~, as opposed to typing out the warning message every time. The additional benefit of this is that it comes with an image displaying how to post, which can be helpful to users. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Sort of, but rollbackers have used it before now, and it's mainly just to save time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles Um, what exactly did A Few Bad Apples have to do with vehicles outside of the two main characters being able to drive? Don't mean to sound patronizing, but it was a bizarre conclusion. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 21:02, M ay 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Templates Everything seems to be in order, except for the story-- The Old Gardner Place which comes right after The Lurker Above. I still haven't decided if The Visitor From Curtisville should be included into this series list or have it as a entirely separate stand-alone story. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the new connecting templates. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror, new add I would very much like some advice on this new addition. Mostly whether or not it adds enough scariness to the work already written --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:11, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Your talk page is getting pretty long (40k bytes). Have you considered archiving? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC)